Naruto the No Star: V2
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Rewrite of Naruto the No Star


_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

-Warning! Warning! Level 4 Threat!-

"Damnit, that is the fifth time today!" A handsome man in his later tweties shouted when he heard the sounds of alarms blaring through out the entire building. This man had lighter colored hair that stuck straight up on his head, but his bangs came down and covered the right side of his face. He wore a white suit with a white lab coat over it, and his eyes were a deep clue color. Currently he was running towards the sound of the alarm, knowing exactly what was causing such a big level threat this time in the morning. He silently cursed as he rushed down the halls of the building he was in, knowingt that shit had hit the fan again today. He knew for a fact that his own wife was responsible for this entire mess that the building was in.

"Soichiro-sama, the Life Fiber Child is having a temper tantrum again!" One of the workers fully dressed in white, with a red face mask on shouted towards the now named Soichiro as he passed by, before the worker started to run alongside the man. This had become a rather normal thing to happen in the building, and it was usually only stopped when a few people arrived and tried to control the damage before the Life Fiber Child as the worker had said could become too high for them to fix.

"His name is Naruto, and you will remember that. What caused his temper tantrum this time?" Soichiro asked as they entered elavator and pressed the button that would take them to the lowest level possible in the building. The worker coughed into his hand when asked what caused the temper tantrum, before he turned his head away from the rather intimidating man that was glaring into his very soul. Knowing that Soichiro was not going to like this, he decided to suck it up and give the man the answer that he wanted.

"We do not know the cause Soichiro-sama, but we think it has something to do with the Nui. She was seen running into his room before the alarm went off, and then seen running out of it laughing after the alarm started." The worker stated in a forced monotone voice, while Soichiro moaned in frustration before he started to glare at the ground. This had been going on for the last few years, ever since the creation of the two, Nui would always be the root cause of her more destructive siblings temper to explode and destroy anything around him. Soichiro punched the wall of the elavator hard enough to make his knuckles bleed, before he glared at the door for not opening sooner so that he could get to the child that was throwing a temper tantrum in the first place.

"I hate that girl, I really do... damn you Ragyo." Soichiro muttered so low that the worker next to him wasn't able to hear him talking properly, and that was good for him because the person that he was cursing under his breath was his own wife Ragyo Kiryuin, the root cause of the creation of both the siblings. Ragyo had been trying for years to experiment with fusing humans with Life Fibers, an alien form of fiber that had crash landed on Earth who knows how long ago. The fiber being the cause of the evolution of monkey into human, and when she failed over and over again when trying to infuse humans with life fibers she had decided to create her own Life Fiber children that were fully in tune with the evil fibers. Soichiro hated Life Fibers very much, but he wasn't going to blame a child that had no choice when coming into this world to contain them in their bodies... but that Nui child was just not right. It was like something was wrong with her very brain.

He had been thinking of taking the child Naruto and leaving this place as soon as he could, knowing that if things kept going at this rate then his wife would start to use the powerful child and raise him into a monster.

When the doors opened, they rushed out of the elavator and started to run towards the room that they knew Naruto would be in. Soichiro had to swipe his all access card over many areas when metal doors blocked his way towards the child's room. It took a few minutes just to get to the room, but when they did get into the room they were relieved to see that the alarms had stopped going off and the damage had been kept to a minimum. They started to walk into the room, before they both saw the sight of a very young boy sitting on the floor and pouting at the floor with a broken action figure in his hands.

This was Naruto, the perfect end result of what his wife had been trying to create. A human that was perfectly blended with Life Fibers, and little Naruto was a young boy about 4 years old with spiky blonde hair that appeared to have been kissed by the sun itself. The only thing in his hair standing out was the single large strand of red hair that fell in front of his forehead. The singel red stand that was currently glowing brightly, and almost sparkling with red sparkles. The floor all around the young child was cracked, and his hair covered his eyes so that they couldn't see what color they were. Though the small tears going down his face showed that his was brought ot tears in his anger over his broken toy, and Soichiro frowned when he noticed the state of the room... cracks littered the entire room. Sections of the ceiling had fallen out, and stones were sticking out of the floor.

"Life Fiber Children, they are too destructive. They were either evil little creatures like Nui, or they are emotional destroyers like this one. It is a shame that neither of Ragyo-sama's daughters were-" The worker said, before Naruto turned his head towards them so that his dark blue eyes could be seen narrowing at the insult towards him. The red streak in his hair glowed even brighter than before, and then out of nowhere Soichiro knew that something... he didn't know what, but it had to be something... was going to happen. He sighed in relief when Naruto noticed when and his expression brightened up, showing that the worker's comments weren't as deeply hurtful as most would think. Soichiro thought was angry at the worker for being forced to remember that his own daughters had been part of the experimenting to combine humans with Life Fibers, one of which was thrown away when she failed.

"Leave now, and don't let me see you here again." Soichiro stated with a snarl as he walked towards Naruto, and the worker left the room just as Soichiro got onto his knees and placed a hand on Naruto's small head. Naruto looked up towards Soichiro, before the man smiled at the young boy.

"Toy broken... when can I go outside?" Naruto asked with a pout on his face as he threw the toy clear across the large room with strength a child his age shouldn't naturally have. The toy even shattered when it came in contact with the wall on the other side of the room, showing that the throw wasn't just a far one, but a hard one as well. Soichiro's scientist side wanted him to write down that Naruto was showing large amounts of strength, but his fatherly side forced the scientist side down long enough for him to start to rub Naruto on the head.

"Soon Naruto, very soon. Your body isn't ready to handle the outside yet, and you need to get your temper under control. We can't have you hurting people just because your toys got broken again... speaking of which, was it Nui that broke your toy?" Soichiro commented once more in a well practiced tone of voice, already knowing that Naruto would most likely never be allowed outside until he had been mentally changed so that he would be easily manipulated by Ragyo. Naruto nodded to him, before Soichiro frowned at how easily a child's trust was being taken advantage of. He knew that this was wrong, but it wasn't the time for him to rebel or leave his wife yet. His own daughter was still in her mother's grasp, so he had to insure her safety before he could even consider taking Naruto out of Ragyo's control.

"No, Nui didn't break it... she was just asking me to make some red stuff for her. I broke it on accident." Naruto said with a slight slur, knowing that it was his fault his only toy broke was what made him so angry in the first place. Soichiro sighed in relief, before he frowned when Naruto mentioned red stuff. He was sure that Ragyo was teaching Nui something to do with Life Fibers, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what Naruto's ability to create strong Life Fibers could have to do with this.

"Okay then, I am going to leave now... see you later Naruto. I will bring you a new toy the next time I come back if you are a good boy." Soichiro stated as he got up and started to walk out of the room, and the second he left the room Naruto started to pout as he the young child stood up and started moving towards his bed. Naruto wrapped his finger inside the red stands of hair on his head, before he started to pull on them so that they grew longer and longer, until he began to wrap them around his own arm. The glowing red fibers coming from his hair just kept growing until Naruto used his teeth to bite the hair and cut it off so that he had about five feet of red fiber around his arm. His cut hair quickly shrank back to the same length as it was before so that you couldn't even tell that Naruto had ripped his own hair out and made it longer.

"Good boy, good boy, good boy... Naruto is a good boy." Naruto sang his own childish little song as he wrapped his fangers into the hair and started to spin and weave the fibers together with skill a young child shouldn't have. The red fibers started to tighten up together, before they all started to bulge and shape up in certain areas until seconds later a small version of Naruto styled like a chibi doll was in Naruto's hands, with the colors of the doll now matching up with Naruto's colors perfectly. Five red stings went from the arms, legs, and head of the doll, before they all led to the finger on his right hand. Naruto threw the doll to the floor, before he started to move his fingers around so that the doll of himself seemingly sprang to life. The doll moved around according to the twitches of Naruto's fingers, and the fibers connecting the fingers to the dolls vanished into nothing while the doll still moved around on it's own with Naruto still controlling it's actions with his mind.

"Good boy, good boy, you are a good boy!" The little doll sang in a higher pitched voice, while Naruto sat up and started to rock back and forth to the song.

"Good boy, good boy, we are the good boys." Naruto sang as he pointed at the doll, that was jumped around up and down like a little kid and dancing by moving it's little arms and legs wildly.

"Good boys, good boys, are are the good boys." The doll sang in return, before Naruto fell back onto his bed with a bored look on his face as the doll turned red, before the little doll crumpled into mere fibers again. Naruto stared up at the rainbow colored ceiling with his bored expression sewn into his face.

"Bored... so bored... very bored... super bored... super very bored." Naruto started stating as he looked around the empty room for something to do, before he frowned when he saw that his room was completely trashed again. He sighed, before he started to roll around his bed while curled up into a ball. His boredom was a dangerous thing, so looking around again he blinked when he noticed that the vent to his room was busted wide open. Jumped from his bed, he walked over to the vent on the floor, before he ripped the metal off with his unnatural strength and started to bend down so that he could crawl inside of the ventilation system. His boredome was still there, but he was curious as to what was going on in the outside world.

Crawling through the vents was easy for somebody of his very small size, and second later Naruto jumped and smacked his body against the top of the vents when am alarm sounded.

-Alert! Alert! Level 9 Threat! Life Fiber Child has escaped!-

Naruto shrugged, before he continued to crawl through the vents as the panicked screams of people could be heard by him as he crawled. He didn't know why the alarm was soudning this time, or why it was something like a level nine or whatever that number was... it sounded pretty shigh though. The alarm was much louder than it normally was, so Naruto assumed that it was a bigger number than the usual number that was heard when he got angry. He wasn't good with numbers, and he always got angry when people tried to make him learn, so the only people that could force him into learning her the weird silver haired lady that called herself Naruto's mother... but they didn't look anything alike. He and Nui looked alot alike, same round faces, same shade of blond hair, similar blue eyes, and they both were created from that orange red 'womb' thing that the white haired lady kept in that secret room that Naruto had heard about from Soi-chan (Soichiro).

Looking down another vent from above, Naruto giggled to himself childishly when he saw a ton of people running through the hallways looking for him. Crawling through the vents again, he started started to move towards an area where the vent shot straight up to the higher levels of the building. Looking up the empty shaft, Naruto grinned to himself as he started to move up with a grin on his face by using his arms and legs together to 'jump' up the shaft before catching himself and jumping up again.

Naruto grabbed onto the edge of the an opening farther up, before he pulled himself into the next set of vents. Naruto started to go through this set, before he made his way through the system again and looked through the vents of every vent he passed.

This was so much fun!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
